Whipped Cream
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Companion piece to "Ours". A sleeping Kakashi doesn't see it coming...


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This came to me and I just had to write it! A short companion piece to "Ours".

* * *

Kakashi was napping on the couch after a rather long day at the academy. Apparently his class thought it would be fun to have caffeine before class started which then made nearly all his students chatter boxes. But the interesting thing was that what they were talking about _was _interesting. They talked about combat techniques, which digressed into a debate of which were more effective while not being draining, but then others thought "It's only as effective by how much you put into it", and the other side was determined to prove them wrong.

But what made Kakashi curious was that throughout the whole debate no one volunteered to do a physical demonstration, which then led him to believe that nearly all his students were all talk and no action. And when they turned to him for his advice he only shook his head. It was amusing for his part, but after a few hours, the amusement turned into a headache, which then slowly progressed into a migraine. He dealt with it for a couple of hours longer, half paying attention to the debate going on his class, half trying to think of the last time he had a headache, let alone a migraine.

At some point he just couldn't take it anymore, the debate was going nowhere, and it was only fueling his migraine which was then making him irritable. He wondered how Iruka didn't end up with a headache of his own after a long day at the academy. With two loud claps he interrupted the debate, and his students looked at him in hopes that he'll take a side. He glared at them for a moment instead before pointing at the door and saying, "Get out." His students stared at him for a moment, some disappointed some happy that they were being dismissed early.

So, after a rather long day he went home, took a couple of aspirin and ended up taking a nap on the couch.

* * *

Iruka entered the apartment and Minoru retreated to his own bedroom to put his things away. He let out a tired sigh as he shed off his flak jacket and toed off his sandals. He walked further into the apartment and looked into the living where he found Kakashi sleeping on the couch. He furrowed a brow, _Don't tell me he let out his class early again_. He sighed as he walked up the couch and looked down at the older man. He noticed how tired he looked and that he looked a bit paler than usual, _Maybe he had a rough day_. He let out another sigh and gingerly brushed away the silver bangs from the pale forehead as he leaned down and gave it a soft kiss. He walked out of the living room when Minoru was ready to charge in. He stopped their son with a soft chuckle, earning his a questioning look. He pressed a single finger against his lips, signaling him to be quiet.

Minoru looked into the living and smiled when he saw Kakashi sleeping on the couch. He looked back up at Iruka and nodded.

They walked into the kitchen instead and Iruka made a trip into the master bedroom to change out of his uniform. He walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Minoru, "We'll wake up Kakashi-dad once lunch is ready."

Minoru cheerfully nodded and helped his dad make lunch.

* * *

Iruka stood in the doorway of the living room as he looked at his sleeping husband. He grinned when an idea came to him. He walked back into the kitchen where Minoru stole a piece of tempura. He chuckled and went to the fridge and retrieved the container of whipped cream.

"Whipped cream?" Minoru asked with curiousity.

Iruka grinned, "Yes. It's for Kakashi-dad."

Minoru looked at his dad for a moment before his own grin crossed his lips, "Really?"

Iruka nodded, "We'll have to be quiet though."

Minoru nodded and they silently walked into the living room.

Iruka placed the container of whipped cream on the coffee table and looked at the sleeping pale face. He bit his lip as he took a dollop of the fluffy cream and weightlessly dropped it on to the hand that was pretty much being presented to him, hanging from over the edge of the couch, palm up. Yes, Kakashi was asking for this. He looked at Minoru who had a feather. He gave the young boy a questioning look, which only earned him a shrug. He vaguely wondered if Minoru gave his teacher at the academy any trouble.

Minoru knee walked closer and softly brushed the feather against his sleeping dad's nose.

Kakashi sighed and turned his head.

Minoru frowned and tried again.

Kakashi's clean hand swiped at his nose.

Iruka glared.

Minoru's frown deepened and tried again.

Kakashi sighed and turned his head again.

Iruka narrowed his eyes, _Wait a minute – _the hand with the cream came up and splattered a good amount onto his face before sweeping across and getting the rest on Minoru.

Kakashi laughed at the surprised white faces, and only laughed harder when the cream on Minoru's face shifted, telling him that their son was frowning.

Iruka gave a deep sigh and wiped the cream off from near his eyes, using the same movement to scoop up a quiet generous amount of whip cream and splattered it on his husband's laughing face.

Kakashi couldn't stop laughing though, "What were you -," he took a deep breath and licked his lips, "This is pretty good," he said, sounding amused and licked his lips again.

Iruka and Minoru laughed. They both knew that they couldn't trick Kakashi, but it was worth a try.


End file.
